the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PanPanX/PanPanX's RP characters
Red Rum Red Rum is a professional killer, she's been around for fives years, she's been studying everyone in e city, she knows where they're room, what they're job is, and they're family, Red Rum is named this because it's spelt backwards, She use to have a son named "Eon" but he died after birth, now Red Rum lurks the city, looking for new victims, and prey, her Attacks are "Sneak attack" where she jumps down from the ceiling and tackles the prey, "neck snap" where she sneakily goes behind the prey and snaps they're neck!, Red Rum's real name is "Kimber Northwest", she carried a Bowie knife, katana, and maaaybe a gun or two, her most tragic accident is when she killed a man named "Jerry Northwest" aka her husband, he was cheating on Red Rum with her sister, as soon as Kimber heard the moaning she busted in and started cutting out Jerry's eyes, then she threw her sister out the window, Kimber then realized how much she loved it and became killing everyone she loved, Red Rum has also fell in love with a guy named Finn, Red Rum is also 29 PanPanX PanPanX is a singer, she LOVES pandas, and Mary Lambert, PanPan's real name is Penny but her last name is not found out yet, most of PanPan's albums are "Lost" and "Secrets" which no one really likes, PanPan has a brother named Lu, And he lives all the way in the forest, PanPan always dreamed of being a mother, and a pop star, she cares for her music the most, she'd do anything to do a concert or even just be on the radio,she also secretly draws anime, she mainly stays alone and is also 18 Nemo Cawtelot Nemo is a loving,caring, girl, she's a girlfriend to Bets 8-10 and had her child "Momo" with him. Nemo's Brother is Angelera, and her mother is Lizzno, the goddess of the sky garden, so she's demigod so what!, Nemo loves the movie titanic, the song Lullaby by the Tea party, smoke on the water by Deep purple, she also enjoys drawing anime,and Monsters, Nemo DID use to have wings but they were soon ripped off by a madman who made pillows outa them .3. , Nemo's favourite colour is Purple, She's also 16 Beli Lapran Beli is tall with very long dark brown hair that extends to her groin. Her eyes are fushcia and her skin color/background suggests that she is of South Asian descent. In her default outfit she wears a short purple top that shows the entirety of her midriff along with sheer, loose pants that also show her underwear or a pair of shorts underneath. This is accented with her gold bracelet, necklace, headpiece, and shoes. She, like many others in the game, has a thin build,Though she does not consider herself a religious person, Beli is in tune with her spiritual side. She tries to maintain a calm, relaxed and subdued state of mind. She’s very trusting and submissive; making her a pushover. She’s an approval seeker and feels the need for people to like her. Beli fears inadequacy and is always afraid that she’s doing something wrong. She has a poor body image and is upset about her eating habits, but seems too weak to change, she's also a girl named "Aya" sister (not mytherica's) Lizzno, The Goddesses of The Sky Garden Lizzno is said to know she's the master of Gardening and flying, the people of Angel city call her a goddesses because she has beauty, and bravery, she holds a dragon class sword, she can also make humans, weirdly enough, She made, Nemo,Angelera, and others, she gives the children to couples who couldn't have one,she doesn't have a lot of feelings but has been locked up in her dungeon for years (and I see that no one has noticed .3.), her full name is "Lizznomaricata" (Lizz-no-Marry-cat-ah, just so you can say it right) Lizzno is around two thousand years old, but she looks pretty young, she also has a crush on Cole who is one of the Hell King's Gallery :D PanPanX.jpg|PanPan in her adorable hoodie .3. Red Rum.jpg|Red Rum, She doesn't look that evil actually...|link=http://data1.whicdn.com/images/30354862/large.jpg Lizzno .jpg|Lizzno in the Sky garden, , she has golden wings tho iBelu.jpg|A close up on Beli (click it had you'll see her fully body)|link=http://media.indiedb.com/images/games/1/27/26502/hp_fullbody_portrait_beli.jpg Nemo.jpg|Nemo, just Nemo Category:Blog posts